slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Poszukiwanie, Rozdział 10
Trixie mogę cie o coś zapytać?- powiedział nieśmiało chłopak. - Jasne pytaj o co chcesz. - Czy ciebie i Eli'a łączy coś więcej? Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. - Nie i ciebie nie powinno to obchodzić. - I to jest najlepszym dowodem, że coś was łączy. - Aż tak to widać?- zapytała speszona dziewczyna. -Czyli jednak?- zaśmiał się chłopak. - Jak mogłam się złapać na taki marny podstęp- wymamrotała pod nosem i poszła do salonu. Gdy tam weszła zaczęła się rozglądać za Eli'em, ale ponieważ nigdzie go nie było postanowiła iść na górę. - Trixie zaczekaj!- krzyknął zdyszany Unik. - Coś się stało?- zapytała lekko zaskoczona. - Jesteś na mnie zła? - Tylko trochę- powiedziała ponuro. Trixie miała już iść na górę, ale Unik złapał ją za rękę. - Zaczekaj. Musze ci coś powiedzieć... - To mów tylko szybko i puść moją rękę. - Wybacz- powiedział delikatnie się rumieniąc- Moim zdaniem Will żyje. - Co? Czemu tak myślisz? - Sama pomyśl Kate za bardzo przeciąga te "przesłuchania". - Myślisz, że ona gra na czas? - Tak- odpowiedział z bardzo poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Może masz racje. Idę do Eli'a. Musze go trochę uspokoić. Unik posłał je znaczące spojrzenie i swój łobuzerski uśmieszek. -Martwię się o niego jak o przyjaciela- powiedziała rumieniąc się- To niczego nie dowodzi. - Jak uważasz.- powiedział wzruszając ramionami- Ja wiem swoje. No idź już do niego, a ja jadę na patrol. Unik był już przy drzwiach, ale się odwrócił i popatrzył na Trix, która była już na szczycie schodu. - wiesz co by naprawdę uspokoiło Eli'a? Dziewczyna odwróciła się i popatrzyła na blondyna. -Co?- zapytała. - Eli by był naprawdę spokojny gdybyś mu powiedziała co do niego czujesz... - Nie miałeś jechać na patrol?- spytała poirytowana. -Przemyśl to. Unik wyszedł, z Trixie stanęła przy poręczy schodów i zaczęła myśleć... Po chwili przemyśleń Trix poszła do Eli'a. Shane był w swoim pokoju. Trixie zapukała. - Kto tam?- zapytał łamiącym się głosem Eli. - To ja Trixie. Mogę wejść? - Tak. Trixie powoli otworzyła drzwi i weszła. Eli siedział na swoim łóżku i oglądał zdjęcie na którym był razem z ojcem. Miał wtedy nie więcej niż 5 lat. Shane był przybity. Nie wiedział co myśleć. Trixie usiadła obok niego na łóżku i popatrzyła na niego . Nie lubiła gdy był smutny. - Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała chwytając go za rękę. - Tak- powiedział smutno Eli nieśmiało podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę. Trixie popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy i powiedziała. - Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Trixie nic nie jest dobrze.-powiedział spuszczając wzrok- Jak tam pójdziemy nie będzie odwrotu i nie wiadomo czy mój ojciec w ogóle żyje. - Eli jesteśmy rodziną, a rodzina... - Musi trzymać się razem- mówił smutno- Czy jak ja to mówię jest równie wkurzające? - Tak- odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. Eli objął ją ramieniem, a Trixie się do niego przytuliła. - Ale ja nie mogę was narażać... Nie mogę narażać ciebie. Trixie się zarumieniła. - Eli przecież pójdziemy tam z tobą czy tego chcesz czy nie. - I co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?- powiedział słodko się do niej uśmiechając. -Zwariował byś. - Co robi Unik? - Pojechał na patrol. Nie martw się nie zostawiłabym go samego z Kate. - To dobrze. - Wiesz, że on uwielbia swoją nową mecha bestie. - Widzisz potrafimy trafić z prezentem. - Dobrana z nas para- zaśmiała się Trixie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach